A Empty Wish
by easterngreen
Summary: 1st season. In the aftermath of the battle with Beryl, the lone survivor, the princess, lays on the cold ground with a crystal clentched in her fist. As the sun begins to rise, and her eyes film over, she blinks up at the sky and makes her last wish.


a/n: Just a short little piece on the battle against Beryl in the first season. Introspective and from no one's POV in particular, though we do see Usagi's thoughts throughout. Full of angsty (maybe too much) goodness. Some of my interpretation on what I believe Usagi really thinks. As we know, in Sailor Moon R when she first becomes SM, she's not happy about it at all and says something along the lines of: "Goodbye to the normal girl Usagi" when she remembers her past. This has to do with the wish she made at the end of the first season so if you haven't seen the season (don't know why you wouldn't have) there are spoilers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon- DUH!

ENJOY AND REVIEW!

* * *

A Empty Wish.

The Arctic was a barren place no matter which direction a person chose to look. The Arctic was always cold, the wind a harsh current that cut through to the skin undaunted by any in numeral amounts of clothing. The Arctic was featureless, colorless but for the tints of white, grey, and more grey. The jutting rocks that made appearances throughout the landscape created an unwelcome ambience that made the freezing air thick with hostility. _The Earth_ was not friendly here.

* * *

Yesterday the wind continued to blow. It had blown ruthlessly against the faces of the soldiers who stood in the rocky field of white. Their uniforms had made abnormally bright spots of color on the land: Blue, Red, Green, Orange. A battle raged, ripping up the rocks from the ground, strewing the hard packed snow. Fire's temper burnt the atmosphere, reversing winds and scalding bodies. Lightning lit up a clear sky, traveling along the currents of water that had replaced the melted snow, to rip screams from demons that crowded the Arctic's barren fields. Orange chains of linked hearts choked the life out of mindless creatures. The cold sun rose.

A mountain of rocks had grown in the center of the field. There was an explosion of power and then, a crater was formed, eradicating the mountain. Mercury fell. Then, one by one, they all fell.

Unguarded and alone, she had stood in the middle of a desolate field. She was no longer the girl who woke late in the mornings, who failed every test, who tripped on every non existent crack in the side walk, who exchanged blows with one arrogant college student. She was a soldier in a pretty dress. She had watched her friends and guardians die for her. She had watched her love, her prince, that same overconfident college boy who loved to call her _Odango_, accept the darkness through manipulative brainwashing. She had watched him fight for her, against her, against himself, and finally, for her again. She had watched him die in her arms, crying out his pain and love and sorrow. He had wanted her to be happy so badly, he had wanted to protect her, he had failed her; he had cried.

* * *

She stood up in the ice, ignoring her wounds. Her torn fuku was gone now and instead she wore a deceivingly innocent white dress that matched the snow around her. In her hands she held a wand, and on that wand sat a crystal. This crystal was the reason the Arctic field was now strung with bodies. This crystal was the reason for the fighting. The sky had long since turned dark, whether from the oncoming night or something else entirely it mattered little, she was faced with the sum of her greatest fear; an alien creature that threatened the future of the entire Universe.

'_It all ends here,'_ she thought impassively, as she adjusted her grip on the wand and watched the woman-_thing_, watch her. Strangely, there was not fear that she had always imagined in her dreams there would be- _she had always known this day would come. _There was just a cold sense of acceptance and the comprehension that she could not die yet, because she had not killed the creature in front of her, had not fulfilled her duty in saving the world. The alien struck out, enraged and shrieking in victory, the princess mindlessly lifted her staff. A scream ripped through the thickly soundless world of ice.

A burning light filled the Arctic. The cold sun rose.

* * *

Today the wind continues to blow. It blows ruthlessly. The wind blows the snow over the crater, filling it. It blows snow over the bodies, covering them. It blankets the girl in the white dress. She is staring at the clear sky, blinking slowly, a film of pain and impending death clouding her vision. She relishes the numbness and the knowledge that death is racing towards her from just beyond the horizon. She is the only one alive in the field, and every breath she takes makes the broken jabs of her ribs pierce into her lungs. She stares at the sky and wonders where the crystal has gone.

'_It seems no one has obtained it in the end.'_ She does not want the thing, the thing that caused the death of everyone she loved. The thing that killed her. A dull ringing has begun just beyond the threshold of her hearing. She feels the pressure of the bells in her head.

'_I wish…'_ She blinks at the sky, tears slip out of her eyes and freeze on her cheeks; they do not clear her vision. Her eyes are filming. _'I wish…' _Something is clenched in her fist; it digs deep, breaking her skin. The crystal.

'_I wish…This had never happened.'_

A burning light fills the Arctic; the girl blinks one last time. _'I wish this never happened, and then we could have had normal lives.'_ Time stops and then continues. The world ends, and then starts over again.

The bodies of the soldiers dissipate into dust and the princess herself begins to fade away. There is no one left in the Arctic. The wind blows harshly, pushing the snow around the rocks that rip through the otherwise barren field of ice.

'_I wish…'_

* * *

_A/N: Alright, review and tell me what ya'll think! I was trying to remember the order in which the Senshi die, I have the episode but I'm too lazy to check, I think Mercury died first. I obviously messed with the ending a bit, seeing as Usagi is still coherent and lying in the ground hours after the battle here and that's not what happened in the anime right (right? My memory is failing me- there are SO MANY episodes). Touched on the Mamo/Usa relationship a little bit with the college comments, not do much on Endymion seeing as we don't REALLY get to know him this season (except as a brainwashed enemy and then very briefly). Ah, well, hope you all enjoyed it. Might do a LITTLE continuation (with proper persuasion…or…not…)_

_-Kay_


End file.
